


In the Stars 5: Look After Annie

by The Hag (hagsrus)



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-19
Updated: 2011-04-19
Packaged: 2017-10-18 09:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagsrus/pseuds/The%20Hag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Pros Watch 2011</p><p>Note: word count is 100 per MS Word 2003. Archiving software may give a different result.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Stars 5: Look After Annie

Bodie's horoscope:

A conversation about the love lives of others might be worthwhile to engage the interest of your own romantic object. Your urge to experiment with unconventional sartorial arrangements among a group of new acquaintances requires some pressure to achieve cooperation. An old friend unexpectedly has your back.

Doyle's horoscope:

Be prepared to cope single-handed today. Crowds will be annoying. Be alert for guiding touches from the person with whom you would like to be more intimate. Once may simply be helpful; twice could indicate a tentative advance in a more serious direction. You secretly cherish a little sentimentality.


End file.
